New York - APH
by meganshepz
Summary: Arthur Kirkland; A former British Army Officer tries to change his stars. He first runs a pub in London, but after finding how painful it is, decides to look across the ocean. Arthur takes over a the Empire Tavern, in the heart of Manhattan. The Brit thought it would be easy, yet how wrong he was. A obnoxious American has become a social media menace, challenging the Brit. UKUS
1. Chapter 1 - New York, New York:

**Chapter one – New York, New York:**

 _New York Classified Ads:_

 _Bar in need of urgent take over: Local tavern in the Heart of Manhattan. Looking for owner with experience in bar ownership, a good heart and the capability to keep this old family run watering hole going, after the loss of its previous owner._

This was the advert that caught a certain emerald eyed Brit's attention. You see, Arthur Kirkland; a former Officer in the British Army whom had to quit after injury was looking for a change of life style. The Private schooled blonde was sick of being put down by others.

He'd tried owning a pub in London, a quaint little joint that saw its fair share of drunken episodes, fights, debates and mishaps: Like most pubs in the UK did at some point.

Arthur could handle this, but the issue he had with his quaint little pub in the heart of London, was that it attracted his former colleagues: Soldiers and officers who had to see him for what his life became... No longer able to lead, or serve, he felt utterly lost, and useless. He couldn't bare it anymore. He needed a change of scenery away from his past - Which is why this little classified ad for an opportunity to live and work in New York City excited him a little. We say a little, but honestly, he was jumping right on a plane to take it without even seeing it in person. Desperately running from his past in London, he finally paid and was handed over the keys to the Empire Tavern.

Arthur was in for quite the culture shock. Sure, the British Pilgrims sailed on the original Mayflower to American shores but everyday life wasn't the same as back home.

Firstly, Arthur had arrived in February, meaning the city was under a blanket of snow and it was bitterly cold. Coming from London, Arthur certainly wasn't used to this level of cold – or as he liked to word it 'Freezing his bollocks off' – not literally of course.

He had so many layers on, and still couldn't feel his toes, or face. All he wanted to do was walk through central park, but found the large fountain had frozen over. He stood their shivering before deciding to head back to his new home.

As he walked, the sky high buildings surrounded him. London was tall, but nothing on this scale. Manhattan was bustling. He almost broke the Jay walking law on the first day, before being shouted at by a rude New Yorker who found that Arthur got in the way of his trudge across the side walk.

The subway was dark and pretty menacing at first; it was wider than the tube in London. No, in fact everything was bigger here: The portions of food, the buildings, the rage, the lack of manners... People weren't afraid to shout right in your face without a seconds notice. Arthur had been here only about a week and already he wanted to just curl up and have a nice cup of tea and a biscuit to dunk into it. But of course, cookies were all he could find. Oh how he craved a chocolate digestive biscuit. This was going to be harder than he first thought.

The bar itself was pretty nice but you could defiantly tell the owner before had taken over from his father, and so on. There were little trinkets and bits that Arthur wouldn't normally want to see in a Tavern. Family photos, random objects that had been picked up from their travels and a collection of random beer glasses... He wanted to redecorate so badly. He wanted to serve cocktails, ales, lagers, ciders and wine, add some class and flair to the place, but the response he got from the locals that drank there was all seemingly negative. They liked their local bar, and missed the old owner, Sam greatly. Seemed the patrons were all in their mourning period for Sam. No one wanted to let go of the past here. No one wanted to move on. All caught up in their thoughts and own ideologies, afraid of change. He supposed it was like that in most communities really.

Another thing that pissed Arthur off was the social media response to his arrival. Yes, he kept an eye on it. No one in the bar knew that Arthur had actually taken over the entire bar's social media. When he was handed over the reins, he also took the brand. He would fly this flag proudly if he could... He'd just not posted anything yet. The Brit had been watching Twitter closely for his bars name yet all he kept seeing was the same user name, over and over again.

 _ApplePieSnaps : First song on the juke box is New York by Sinatra.. How Ironic, The new owners been here like 5 seconds. #Lame This city will chew you up and shit you out. #RipSam EmpireTavern I bet he lasts about a month._

 _ApplePieSnaps : No food at the EmpireTavern anymore. How do you expect us to drink with no food dude? Sam had food._

 _ApplePieSnaps : Eyebrows hasn't hired many bartenders. Come on dude, I'll die of thirst. EmpireTavern #StillMissSam_

 _ApplePieSnaps : I bet #EyebrowsBrit at the EmpireTavern can't even cook. That's why he doesn't have a menu._

Who the fuck was this!? He knotted his brows as he pulled a pint whilst he scanned the room for the most obnoxious looking moron he could find. He'd started putting peanuts and crisps out for sale, and wanted to see what this prick thought about it.

Then, out of the blue was the loudest, most irritating laugh he'd ever heard. Normally, he would block it out, but today he noticed it loud and clear. Oh that was obnoxious sounding! This had to be this cocky twat known as 'ApplePieSnaps'... He followed his gaze to the source of the annoyance, and plain as day was a guy on his phone, laughing with the stranger next to him. He had fashionable looking glasses on, A camera bag, a nice coat which rested on the chair he sat on, with a scarf folded on top, but was in a Captain America hoodie. What was he? Like 12? He was sure he ID'd this git... Fuck. What was his name? The dirty blond coloured haired male laughing had to be him... Arthur was sure of it.

 _Ping! One new notification from Twitter._

ApplePieSnaps: #EyebrowsBrit at the EmpireTavern is now selling food. Peanuts and Chips dude. I'm dying. Sam is probably laughing too.

Arthur had glanced down at it, after serving a customer, and was close to saying something unprofessional to the American. Instead, he decided to play it safe for now. He'd find out more about this person and show him that this Brit should not be underestimated.

He wants food and more bar staff? Fine, he can do that. He wants more music in the Jukebox? Great... He wants Sam back... Well, that was one thing Arthur couldn't do. He can't bring back this beloved character that filled these 'locals' hearts with so much joy and left with nothing but wonderful memories and his name carved into the wood of the bar. Sam was gone. His name ended with him.

Arthur knew that he would never be Sam. He was an outsider to these people. An outsider in the City that never sleeps, just trying to find his feet in this frightening city. The Brit knew he had to make himself better. This was his little empire now.

 _'If I can make it there, I'm gonna make it anywhere  
It's up to you, New York, New York'_


	2. Chapter 2 - Come Fly with me:

**Chapter Two - Come Fly With Me:**

Arthur had given up trying to be nice, and went right into battle mode. He'd hired more staff! In the kitchen was Lovino, an Italian from the Neighbourhood, just as foul mouthed as the Brit, but at least he designed a bloody good menu for Arthur. He got his brother Felicano to feature the bar's new menu in the local paper, hoping to get some publicity. Of course this caught the attention of the American that had been causing Arthur Hell for the last few weeks over social media...

He decided to go full critique mode and post photos on Instagram for each meal he tried, being surprised with how good it was. He couldn't write a tweet about that right? Arthur was sneaking a glance over from behind the bar as he ate.

 ** _ApplePieSnaps :_** _EmpireTavern Try Hard #EyebrowsBrit has been doing something right for once. I won't starve to death in my local joint anymore. Shame about the swearing from the Kitchen. #SuperLame_

Seriously!? He took one bloody bite and went straight to his phone! At least he finished the burger he was eating afterwards. Arthur was going to be smug about that. He had to keep fighting. A few days later, he overheard the American talking about Arthur's lack of bouncers, so he hired one in retaliation. Arthur had employed the tallest Russian he could find. His name was Ivan. He was built like a brick shit house. Arthur's words.

 ** _ApplePieSnaps :_** _EmpireTavern ... The new bouncer is creepy. He stares right into your soul, and I get chills each time I walk past him. Talk about Cold war, dudes. #Creepy_

Buahahaha. Perfect. Bbe scared of Ivan... Although Arthur would be lying if he said that Ivan didn't scare him just a little bit too. The bloke didn't say very much, but when he did, he said it with a smile - A really chilling smile. Even Lovino had to give him some distance. He seemed to do a bloody good job on weekends though, when the bar got a bit rowdy... No one fucked with the Russian.

However today was a quiet evening, on a Sunday. The obnoxious American, that Arthur only knew by the name as ApplePieSnaps walked into the bar whilst the Brit: whom ApplePie only knew as EyebrowsBrit was mixing and testing new cocktails, and writing things down.

The American came up to the bar after looking around for his friend who was nowhere to be seen. He guessed it was due to the fact that it was snowing again. In fact this place was dead. It had been getting quieter and quieter, even with Arthur's attempts at fighting to survive.

"Yo, Bottle of Bud please." The American sat at the bar today. He never did this. He usually had a booth in the corner but he didn't want to see like a loser sitting on his own over there.

Arthur glanced up, acting like he didn't know this customer.

"You got any ID, lad?" He replied, putting the cocktail shaker down, and wiped his hands on the towel tied to his waist.

"Dude, I come in like every day." He looked at him, raising a brow. Applepie looked a bit hurt. _GOOD_. _Wanker._ The American passed over his ID, to which Arthur quickly inspected. _Alfred .F. Jones?_ So that was his name... _21 years of age?_ _That explains a lot._ He passed it back to him and Alfred put it back into his wallet, replacing it with cash.

"One can't be too sure these days. Here's your beer." Arthur replied nonchalantly and opened the top and handed the bottle to Alfred, took his cash and gave him his change, before swiftly returning to his work.

Today, Arthur was in a waist coat, nice shirt but had his sleeves rolled up, revealing several tattoos down his arms, with a nice watch resting on his wrist. He picked up the shaker and poured out the contents into a glass, then took a hold of a small straw, placed it into the mixture and placed a finger over the top of the straw to try the cocktail. He shrugged and wrote down a few things.

He had no idea Alfred was staring at his phone, thinking of writing a new tweet about how Arthur hadn't remembered him. Here is how it started...

 ** _ApplePieSnaps:_** _#EyebrowsBrit EmpireTavern doesn't recognise me after being in here all the time? ..._

But he didn't post it. He'd noticed Arthur's actions and was curiously watching him work. There was nothing else entertaining going on.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Alfred asked, after at least 5 minutes of awkward silence.

Arthur rolled his eyes up to Alfred, who was more tolerable when he wasn't laughing his arse off and posting annoying damaging tweets.

"I am working on a cocktail menu..." He replied bluntly. Why should he have to tell him? He'd only tweet about it- This gave Arthur an idea.

"Want to see?" Arthur added, flashing a charming smile towards the younger male.

"You may try some if you like; I could use a second opinion." This was free publicity. He could get the notorious tweeter talking about his cocktail menu, get him hammered and see if we could use him...Sneaky and a touch manipulative but Arthur was on the edge of doing just about anything to keep this place running. This is the least the American could do after all this shit he's said about him.

He had to prove to Alfred that he would last longer than a month. He was a notorious fighter on the field and off. His school days involved him being a top of the class, whilst being somewhat of a delinquent that enjoyed a good fight, and would hide porn just about anywhere. Sure he'd cleaned up his image in the army but old habits die hard.

"A cocktail menu?" Alfred replied. "I don't drink girly cocktails..."

"Girly?!" Arthur snapped. "I'll have you know some of the most gentlemanly males enjoy a good cocktail. Think of James Bond, or the Kingsmen. Martini's Alfred. Bloody Hell. Cocktails contain so much booze. You think its lady like to get plastered off your arse on these? Think again." Wow he went off on a rant. Arthur didn't even mean too, it sort of just slipped out.

Alfred just stared at him as he went off on one, before perking up. "You know of the Kingsmen?" He raised a brow in surprise. EyebrowsBrit read comics and watched movies? Alfred wasn't expecting that. "Aren't you too old? Wait how do you know my name?"

After Alfred's comment shot him through the chest yet again, he slammed the glass down in front of Alfred.

"Of course not! Now try this. I won't charge you." Seriously, does this American not have a filter? How bloody rude. "Your name is on your ID, you twit." Whoops. Perhaps Arthur lacked a filter when he was pissed off as well.

Alfred glanced at the drink before him. It was a murky coppery orange colour. "...What is it?" He frowned at the brightly coloured liquid before him.

"Back in England, we call this the Terminator." Arthur took a breath to compose himself.

"Oh shit, that's cool. Why is it called the Terminator?" Alfred chirped, tilting his head at the drink he'd been given for free, in interest.

Arthur scoffed a bit.

"You drink a few of these bad boys and you're done for. It's strong. Beer, Cider, Gin, Vodka, White rum topped off with Orange juice. This is the drink of Students and sailors in Plymouth, England." He smirked.

"Are you trying to kill me?" Alfred laughed a bit nervously and took a sip.

"Of course not." Arthur replied. Not now he was potentially useful.

"...That doesn't taste like alcohol at all." Alfred proclaimed, blinking at the glass.

"Exactly." Arthur looked smug. "That is why it's named the Terminator. Finish it if you want, otherwise I was going to pour it away. Although, I would advise drinking it on a full stomach, otherwise you won't make it. Have you eaten?" He subtly slipped a menu in front of him, raising a brow.

"..." What a Sneaky Brit. Supply and Demand at its finest right there. The sight of it just made Alfred's stomach growl loudly. "I guess I haven't." He peered down at the menu, before ordering his usual bacon double cheese burger with curly fries on the side. The burger was medium rare, and had a toasted bun too. Lovino really did do a good job.

Arthur took his order and went into the Kitchen, leaving Alfred alone at the bar, with Ivan lingering outside at the door.

"Lovino, Got some work for you. Get off your arse." Arthur said, spotting his chef sitting down basically napping on a chair.

The Italian peeked an eye open with a scowl. "Si, Kirkland." He grumbled and stood up. "What does the lard ass bastardo want this time?" Lovino had no idea who was ordering, he just assumed.

Arthur just slipped him the order, to which Lovino sighed and grabbed his coffee pot, to pour himself a new cup.

"...Any time like the present, Lovino, Jesus fucking Christ." Arthur just shook his head and walked out.

"Alright tea bastard, I'll do it. Fuck." He muttered out of ears reach to his boss and got to work after a big gulp of coffee.

 _PING! One new notification from Twitter._

 ** _ApplePieSnaps:_** _I swear EmpireTavern is haunted dudes. The Lights flickered, Juke box started playing and I saw some weird shit... #SendGhostBusters Ghostbusters_

Arthur just paused as he walked out of the kitchen, reading it. He looked up and couldn't see Alfred anywhere.

"Oi, Alfred. Where'd you go?" He called out. Ivan peeked in the door and shrugged. He hadn't gone outside.

"...Uhm. " A timid voice spoke up, and the trail of Terminator – or what Arthur HOPED was terminator leading him to a table. Arthur walked over and glanced under it, stuffing his phone into his pocket.

"Are you okay?"" The Brit asked, not being sure if Alfred was for real or not. Is his head screwed on.

"Totally fine dude." Alfred responded quickly.

"...Why are you hiding under my table?" Arthur rose a brow, crouching down to look at him.

"Hiding? I'm not hiding. I just like it here. Shit dude, you never sit under tables? So uncool." What a liar.

"... Alfred. Shut up. Are you hiding because of the Taverns ghost?" Oh this would be fun. It was Arthur's turn to torment Alfred.

"You saw it too?!" Alfred peeked up at Arthur.

"Oh yes, of course. Sam haunts this place, with his grandfather, and great grandfather. They like to deal with troublesome customers..." Arthur was biting the inside of his lip, trying not to smirk.

"Troublesome customers..? Are you for real..? How do they choose who is troublesome?" He asked, nervously. Was he sweating? Oh this was too perfect.

Arthur stood back up, straightend his back, and adjusted his collar.

"Oh you know, customers whom torment the staff, Say bad things about the Brand they spent generations building up...That sort of thing." Arthur was making this entire thing up. The American was like putty in his hands right now. If he worded it right, he could get him to stop all together!

"Fuck... " Alfred put the empty glass down to his side on the floor and started to crawl out from under the table.

"Sometimes at night, I hear them talking down here, moving things around. " Arthur turned away and pulled out his phone, peering at Alfred's latest tweet as the American was trying to compose himself behind him.

"That's really scary dude. How do you manage? I had no idea this place was haunted..." He had chills down his spine; his hair was standing on end.

"Oh I have my ways." Arthur responded, smirking broadly.

 **EmpireTavern :** ApplePieSnaps Who you gunna call? #GhostBusters #Boo

Arthur smirked and slipped his phone away, after hearing Alfred's phone ping..

Alfred was taking deep breaths to calm down, and instinctively went to read the message.

"FUUUCK NO DUDE. " He tossed his phone onto the table and jumped away from it. Arthur was trying so hard not to laugh, but ended up snorting and slapped his own mouth. "What?"

"THEY JUST- SAM JUST.. "Alfred was catching his breath.

"Did they find you at last?" Arthur asked, crossing his arms.

"..." Alfred turned to Arthur. He was a troublesome person? At last, it finally clicked with the American. It was Arthur. He grabbed his phone off the table and glared at the Brit.

"That's not fucking funny dude!"

Arthur scoffed again. "Not funny at all. You defiantly didn't deserve that." The Sarcasm was dripping off his words. His brow rose once more, with a hint of a smirk still lingering on his lips.

"Seriously! What the fuck? Who even does that? I almost pissed my pants man." Alfred snatched his camera bag off the bar stool.

"I'd prefer it if you didn't soil yourself on my premises. Not that there is anyone here to see you do so..." Arthur bitterly glared back.

"What is that supposed to mean?!" Alfred glared.

Idiot. "It means I've been losing customers!"

"It's because you-" Alfred was interrupted.

"Don't you dare blame that on me! You've been tweeting bollocks about me since day one!" Arthur was getting worked up again.

"You've been watching it for that long? Why the fuck didn't you respond?"

"I don't need to prove myself to you!" - Even though he's been trying to ever since that first day. Arthur had squared up to Alfred, head on. "I took over this bar from Sam, and its mine now. DEAL WITH IT."

"You're not Sam, you never will be. You don't belong in New York. I don't even know your damn name EYEBROWS!" Alfred was loud, especially when trying to make a point. He knew Sam, this place was like a second home to Alfred after a hard day's work. It wasn't the same anymore, and it hurt.

"IT'S ARTHUR. YOU DIDN'T EVEN ASK MY NAME." The Brit snapped back, venom in his emerald eyes as the glared.

"WELL FUCK ARTHUR. WHY DON'T YOU JUST LEA-" Alfred was rudely interrupted by a third shouting voice.

"-OI BASTARDO'S. SIT THE FUCK DOWN AND SHUT THE FUCK UP. TAKE YOUR FUCKING BURGER AND STOP FUCKING SWEARING! SHIT!" Lovino stormed out of the kitchen, and slammed the plate on the bar.

Arthur was going to say something, but Lovino glared and rose a finger. "BOSS. I MADE YOU ONE TOO. YOU GET HANGRY. SHUT UP AND EAT." He was practically steaming in annoyance. Arthur did interrupt a work time nap? Lovino just went back into the kitchen and slammed the door behind him, muttering in Italian.

"..." Hungry and Angry? Arthur looked at the second plate, then back at Alfred. Ivan just giggled quietly at the door. Neither of them was going to question his amusement in the argument.

The pair shut up and looked at each other, calling a momentary truce as they both sat down and picked up their food. Arthur and Alfred ate, saying nothing to each other. It gave them a chance to calm down.

10 minutes later, Arthur took a breath.

"...I shouldn't let a kid like you rile me up like that."

"...I guess I shouldn't have posted mean things about you, old man. I didn't realise how damaging it was to Sam's brand."

"It's my brand now... and I'm not even that much older than you. I'm 25..." Arthur responded, rubbing his head in irritation.

"Right... Your brand, Arthur..." Alfred glanced up at the Brit. He felt a little bad for what he'd done.

"Not for much longer, Lad. Not if I can't rebuild Empire's reputation. You shattered it already. You've got a decent following, who all think I'm terrible." The Brit was almost admitting defeat.

"...It was childish of me to lay into you online. I can try making amends. If you let me, that is..?" Alfred titled his head to look past Arthur's hand, to which the Brit looked back at him.

"How exactly can I crawl out of this pit you've thrown me in? Arthur asked.

"The cocktails. I can write about them... I can do some positive reviews. Delete my old tweets so people can't see them when they search for this place..?"

"You'd do that?" Arthur sounded a tiny bit hopeful.

Alfred nods. "I feel bad... Can we start over? I'm Alfred Jones, I'm a photographer. "He held out his hand for Arthur to take.

"...Arthur Kirkland. I run the Empire." He smiled faintly and took his hand to shake. "Looks like this calls for a lock in."

"A lock in?" Alfred glanced at Arthur, and then down to his hand. What was this Brit going to do to him?!

"Indeed. I close the bar to the public and only a select few remain..." Arthur let go of his hand and looked over to Ivan. "Ivan. You can go home for the night. I am closing early."

"... Da. Do I still get all my nights pay?" The tall Russian asked.

"...Sure. " God he didn't want to disagree. He stood up, went to the till and got out his wages, before handing them to him.

"Spasibo, Arthur." The Russian took his money, and went home.

Lovino came back out at last, after hearing the exchange. "What about me?" He asked.

"You can go home or stay for the lock in, your choice." Arthur responded.

"Si, I am going home. " Lovi went to the till and took his wages too, before leaving. Arthur locked up behind them. Alfred was just watching it all take place.

Finally, Arthur returned to the bar.

"I make the cocktails, can you take photos and write about them? After trying them with me of course..." Arthur smirked a bit.

Alfred nods, and pulls out his DSLR. "Awesome. I can do that." He smiled brightly, feeling better about this situation already.

It had only occurred to Alfred what was now playing on the Juke box after they began testing cocktails together. It was possibly why he was in such a good mood. _Come Fly With me._ Alfred deleted his past tweets about the bar, and the pair began following each other.

 _ **ApplePieSnaps :**_ _#EyebrowsBrit's name is Arthur. EmpireTavern ArthurKirkland I found out why Brit's are drunk all the time. #LockIn #ComeFlyWithMe #Sinatra #NYC_

 _ **ApplePieSnaps :**_ _Check out this bartender at work, ladies. #EyeBrowsBrit ArthurKirkland #Cocktails EmpireTavern #NYC *Image of Arthur at work attached*_

 _ **ApplePieSnaps:**_ _Instagram Check out these brand new cocktails at EmpireTavern designed by #EyebrowsBrit ArthurKirkland #Cocktails #NYC *Image of several cocktails posted on instagram and Twitter*_

 _ **ApplePieSnaps :**_ _I'm EyebrowsBrit's biggest fan EmpireTavern Arthurkirkland #IShouldInviteAllMyFriends #LOLDRUNK #LOLBESTNIGHTEVER #NYC_

 _ **ApplePieSnaps:**_ _ArthurKirkland EmpireTavern wow dude, when did you use my phone? #LOLDRUNK #True ... #Bruh_

 _ **ArthurKirkland:**_ _ApplePieSnaps EmpireTavern When you were dancing on the table with your Kyptonite cocktail that I made you. #SoStrongItShouldBeIllegal #LongHashtags_

 _ **ApplePieSnaps:**_ _One Tequila, Two Tequila, Three Tequila, FLOOR ArthurKirkland EmpireTavern #cantfeelmyface #Britsareevil #thebritisharecoming *Image attached of empty tequila glasses*_

It was safe to assume, that the night was a blur for both of them. Yet Arthur never questioned what Alfred actually saw earlier that night...


	3. Chapter 3 - My Way Pt 1:

**Chapter Three - My Way Pt 1:**

Alfred and Arthur had caused quite the ruckus in the neighborhood last night. Not only had their social media escapade been viewed by almost all of Alfred's followers, which in turn got Arthur quite a lot of new followers himself – But it got taken to Snapchat. Alfred's story was filled with stupid conversations where Arthur is attempting to sound intellectual but was so drunk he just stumbled over his words, laughed before almost crying that he ballsed it right up. They also managed to stack the chairs into a wooden chair fort, courtesy of Alfred and that was put on their too via a series of photos and one video of Alfred giving a tour, and promptly fell over some chairs. Very unprofessional, very messy and Arthur honestly couldn't remember any of it...

He groaned as he opened his eyes. Everything ached, his head, his back, his sides, even his ears. What the fuck happened? Arthur squinted his eyes and looked around. This wasn't his bedroom... This smelt like his bar – No this was his bar. He was under a table, laying on the seat pillows, with an arm weighing down his chest. He jumped in surprise, before realising that it was Alfred. He was covered in pen. Alfred had the word 'Shnapple' written on his face and arms. That caused Arthur to remember parts of the night before he blacked out.

"Artie. What are you doin'?" Alfred pouted, as the Brit approached him with a marker pen with a glint of cheekiness on his face.

"Lad, Alfredo...Sncrabapple pie. You missed an opportunity. Your bloody username bollocks thing should have been Shnapple, you 'Murican bloke you..." Arthur stammered, being completely hammered and untidily writing over the American in permanent marker.

"Shit, that's a good one...Too late now." Alfred laughed, snorting in the process as he sat, swaying. "I'm guna tell my snapchat peeps about it, one sec..." He rose up his phone, squinting over the rims of his glasses and loaded up the app, trying to focus his vision.

"DUDES. EYEBROWS ARTIE BRIT AND I HERE~ Look at mah face! Shnnaaapppleeeee. Shnapple... "He waved at his phone, holding down the record button.

"Shnaapplleeee" Arthur pointed drunkenly to Alfred's cheek where he'd written it. "Should have been his username!" He nods, knowingly, trying to act sober, which only made it worse.

Then the 10 seconds were up. What followed on Alfred's story were several photos using the filters and one haunting face swap of the two which they do not speak of.

Dear god, what an awkward memory to have as soon as he woke up. Arthur's phone was dead, so he didn't need to deal with that for now. He looked down at Alfred, who was snoring. Even his snoring was obnoxious. Anyway enough of that - look at his bar!? Arthur needed to clean this all up before he opened at lunch time.

"Oi.. Alfred." Wow his morning voice was husky like he'd been smoking cigarettes. He cleared it. Ideally he just needed water, or a nice cuppa tea. Alfred didn't respond, so Arthur jabbed him in the rib. Alfred squirmed and let out a groan.

"Mngh... Arthur why are you in my fortress of solitude?"

Arthur just raised a brow. It was too early for this. Was he still drunk?

"Alfred you're under a table in my bar, not in the fortress of solitude. Jesus you're such a nerd."

"Ayy~" Alfred gave a fist bump to the air, with his eyes still closed, and a stupid grin resting on his lips. "You joined me under the table, dude. You're cool now."

Was he even listening? "Alfred. Wake up!" He shook his shoulder, knotting his brows. "I need to tidy my bar, go home."

"Huh – wha'?" He opened his eyes, blinking several times. "Oh... Ow... Moving hurts. I'm going back to sleep. Good night!" He then turned back over and closed his eyes again.

Arthur was getting irritated already. He went to stand up and drag him out, but hit his head right on the table, and fell back to his knees, grumbling obscenities under his breath. This wasn't going to be a good day.

Eventually, Arthur got Alfred up and on his way home, which turned out to only be about a block away. He lived in an apartment close to the bar, which is why he always popped in. The Brit managed to get his bar back to the way it was before the drunken antics, before Lovino came in for work.

Arthur sat on the customer side of the bar when he came in, holding his head, drinking an Alka Seltzer... Or as he sometimes referred to as a 'Fizzy make feel good...'

Lovino usually came in, gave Arthur a smart arse comment and went into the kitchen, but today he said nothing and just got on with it. Arthur was quite thankful really, he didn't want to deal with another headache today.

He had hired a young lady to be a bar maid when he couldn't stand in, her name was Natalia... Ivan's sister, whom he dared not refuse. At least she took no shit and did a very good job at serving customers.

Arthur was taking the day off to recover, and get some admin work done. He had things to plan, changes to make, a brand to rebuild. He had to make Empire great. His very own Great British Empire...

 _Ping!_

 ** _ApplePieSnaps:_** _EmpireTavern Wild party last night. I hardly remember it, but my aching body is telling me it was the best place to be in #NYC last night._

Arthur smiled a little. He hoped it would help... But then it went again. _Ping!_

 ** _Direct Message [DM] from ApplePieSnaps to ArthurKirkland:_**

 _I hope the bar isn't in too much of a state. Question tho? How did I get home?_

 ** _DM from ArthurKirkland to ApplePieSnaps:_**

 _I walked you home this morning. I think you were still drunk. Thanks for the tweet._

 ** _DM from ApplePieSnaps to ArthurKirkland:_**

 _Ah, thnx dude. I skipped work today. Don't look at my Snapchat story._

About ten minutes later, Arthur replies.

 ** _DM From ArthurKirkland to ApplePieSnaps:_**

 _... Oh Fucking Hell. I've not been drunk like that in a long time. Sorry. Very unprofessional of me._

 ** _DM from ApplePieSnaps to ArthurKirkland:_**

 _No w8, we could make this work. It was hilarious._

 ** _DM from ArthurKirkland to ApplePieSnaps:_**

 _So is your spelling of a few words. How can we make that work?_

 ** _DM from ApplePieSnaps to ArthurKirkland:_**

 _Are you making a dig at my grammar? Here I am helping you..._

 ** _DM from ArthurKirkland to ApplePieSnaps:_**

 _Don't you mean "Helpin' u" ?_

 ** _DM from ApplePieSnaps to ArthurKirkland:_**

 _Dude. I can rewrite those tweets I deleted._

 ** _DM from ArthurKirkland to ApplePieSnaps:_**

 _Alright. I'm sorry. I just can't stand seeing such misuse of the English Language, especially when your tweets are perfect. Then again your DMs seem to have improved now._

 ** _DM from ApplePieSnaps to ArthurKirkland:_**

 _Smart ass. Anyway, if you go viral you can get more publicity. Not sure what you could do though..._

 ** _DM from ArthurKirkland to ApplePieSnaps:_**

 _I have an idea. I am also taking the day off today, Natalia is working the bar. I am going to do some market research in other bars. Know any other great bars?_

 ** _DM from ApplePieSnaps to ArthurKirkland:_**

 _Are you calling your bar great?_

 ** _DM from ArthurKirkland to ApplePieSnaps:_**

 _Yes. Don't question this. You know it's great. Answer my question, you Git._

 ** _DM from ApplePieSnaps to ArthurKirkland:_**

 _I know a few. I suppose I can join you later. Will drinking two days in a row kill me though?_

 ** _DM from ArthurKirkland to ApplePieSnaps:_**

 _Wow you've never been to England before have you? Binge drinking will not kill you Alfred. It will probably make you feel better. Hair of the dog._

 ** _DM from ApplePieSnaps to ArthurKirkland:_**

 _What have dogs got to do with this?_

 ** _DM from ArthurKirkland to ApplePieSnaps:_**

 _... It's an expression. It means drinking more to get rid of a hangover. You keep the buzz going I suppose._

 ** _DM from ApplePieSnaps to ArthurKirkland:_**

 _... Wow. You're a bad influence. Sounds awesome. I'll see you around 7 at your place? Remember to eat before Artie. ;)_

 ** _DM from ArthurKirkland to ApplePieSnaps:_**

 _Now who's the smart arse? Yeah yeah, see you later, Apple Pie._

Arthur had been on his phone for so long, grinning to himself like a dork at their conversation, that he hadn't noticed the group of customers that had walked into the establishment. When he turned around, the group of blokes were standing at the bar, talking to Natalia, who only glanced at Arthur briefly. Arthur joined her behind the bar.

"May I help you, gentlemen?" Arthur asked, cautiously.

"Ye', we're lookin' for someone you may know. He's a Short fella', Italian, with a sorta' greeny brown pair of eyes. He's gotta big mouth on 'im too. "He pointed at his eyes, talking through a thick Boston accent.

Arthur shook his head. "I don't know of anyone matching that description, gentlemen." His customers looked a bit wary of these men, and Ivan hadn't come into work yet as it was still early.

"But I suggest you make a purchase or vacate the premises, if you'd kindly..." He swallowed down thickly, glancing at the broad character. He and his 'friends' were all wearing sharp Italian suits, even if some of them were bursting out of them.

"Why we got's to do that slick?" The male arched his frame towards Arthur, trying to intimidate him.

"Because you fellows are frightening my customers, now I will ask one more time. If you do not plan to make a purchase, I'd have to ask you to leave." The Brit couldn't have this... Not in his Empire.

"Hey, Johnny. Tell slick 'ere who we used to talk to." The male tilted his head, and another member of the group spoke up. "Sammy."

"That's right. We spoke to Sammy. "He leaned down closer to Arthur's face, lowering his voice. "Until Sammy upset us. Now Sammy ain't around no more."

Arthur felt a shiver rocket down his spine. That was defiantly a threat. Not even a month and he was being threatened in his own home.

The male handed Arthur a black business card, for a pizza restaurant. "You change your mind you call this number, and you ask for our man, Luciano." Luciano's pizza parlour: He was sure he'd walked past there on his way to Central Park.

Arthur glanced at the business card, put kept it in his hand, and then returned his gaze to the one intimidating him.

"I think we'll take a drink after all. Say toots. A round for my boys." He didn't take his eyes off Arthur, as he gestured rudely to Natalia. Luckily, she had sensed the current mood and didn't say anything. She just got on with her job. "..." It wouldn't be ideal to bark at them like usual whilst her boss was clearly in danger.

Arthur was a fearful. He'd been in a warzone, fought for his nation against a common enemy, on a battlefield... But when someone brings the fight into your home, where you are supposed to be safe, it puts you on edge. Especially when you don't always know who the enemy is, or where they are. There is no one shouting Intel down your ear, no medic to patch you up and no one watching your back. Arthur was starting to feel cornered.

Finally 7pm arrived. Arthur hadn't left his bar, and the group were only just leaving themselves. Alfred stood out of the way for them as they walked out the door, double taking them before basically jumping through into the Tavern. "Arthur! You ready? Wow you look pale as shit dude. You still hangin'?"

Arthur looked up at him, jumping a bit himself. He was a bit out of it and was staring into a part of the wall when Alfred came in. "What? Bloody Hell its 7pm already... Haha. Okay. Let me just get my jacket from upstairs, one moment." Then the Brit darted nimbly up the stairs, leaving Alfred in the bar again. Natalia wiped down the side, glancing at Alfred, giving him her usual blank stare. It wasn't her place to say anything.

Arthur washed his face, and slapped his cheeks a bit. "Come on Arthur... You can handle this. Keep a clear head. "He grabbed his jacket and ran back downstairs. "One second Alfred, just need to get something from in here." He dashed into the kitchen, causing Lovino to jump out of his skin fearfully. "Shh, it's me... They're gone now." Arthur whispered to his employee. "Care to explain why the fuck they threatened me and came looking for you?"

"... Family rivalry Amico..." Lovino replied guiltily. "Mio fratelllo and I got caught in some shit... The Mafia aren't happy boss. I'm scared..." He admitted, looking at him like a scared little lamb. "Please don't give me up..."

Arthur had never seen Lovi like this. He felt sorry for him. "Of course I bloody won't. I need you as my chef. I'm not the kind of bloke to sell someone out for fuckin' blood money, Lovino. You can stay in my guest room if you're afraid to go home. Its upstairs, you know the code to the lock. "

Lovino almost started crying. "What about my Fratello...? "

"Urgh, if he needs somewhere to hide then... Fine, there is good too, but he better be able to cook like you." Arthur frowned.

"He can cook...Thanks boss." He wiped his eyes.

"Now get back to work after calling your brother. I am going out. Call me if you need me." He sighed, walked out and headed back over to Alfred. "...I'm ready now."

"Great dude. Let's get out of here!"

The night went smoother than Arthur's day, and much smoother than the night before. He didn't drink too much, but did learn a lot about the local bars, and what seemed to be popular, and what wasn't.

Over the next week, Arthur began making changes to his bar. He slightly redecorated, got plumbers into improve the bathroom facility's, he had two excellent chef's working the kitchen and making a splendid menu, even if one was part time working from his laptop for the local newspaper, they were just happy they could hide out upstairs and not be followed down the street by a rival family.

Arthur got a load of old wooden barrels and fixed them onto the walls as decoration, giving the bar a vintage cellar look, like a wine bar. It was really starting to look a little classier than a dirty New York watering hole. He got a lot of new drinks in, some in bottles, and some on tap... Ales, Lagers, Ciders, Stouts all on tap and ice cold. Wines, spirits and other liquors lined the new shelving with nice under lighting that he had installed, with help from local builders. All of it got progress shots from Alfred via Instagram and Snapchat. Arthur was starting to really feel greatful for Alfred keeping to his word.

 ** _ApplePieSnaps:_** _#EyebrowsBrit ArthurKirkland is bringing the class to the EmpireTavern *Photo Attached of the Bar's new look, with Arthur pulling a pint in the background, winking cheekily*_

Arthur had a new dance floor, fixed up the stage and put in a new sound system, lighting and added more music to the juke box too. Arthur had even opened up the roof, put tables up there with candles, for a nice smoking area, with patio heaters and fairy lighting. It was more like a secret garden. The Brit wasn't going to let the Mafia stop him from reaching his dreams. He still had to prove to Alfred, and himself that he could make it.

Natalia and Lovino seemed to actually get on, as she got more shifts due to Arthur working on rebuilding the bar around them. She and he would often spend breaks together and hung out. Of course, Lovi was really trying hard not to hit on her around her brother. That bloke still scared him and he had enough on his plate right now. Arthur had a few of the rival families men walk in to talk to him, but luckily for him a police man came in for a beer at the right time, causing them to leave subtly, out the back door without making a scene.

Arthur and Alfred had been getting on well, and seemed to talk about building the brand every day, often going off topic and talking about some stupid shit. Arthur wasn't aware that maybe he'd found himself a friend in New York City. He was beginning to look forward to the obnoxious American coming into his bar every day. It always brought him good news and great publicity...

At last, Arthur was setting up for his first open mic night.

He was testing the sound on stage, before anyone even got there for the show.

 ** _ApplePieSnaps:_** _EmpireTavern is holding an open mic night tonight. Think I should rap ArthurKirkland?_

 ** _ArthurKirkland:_** _ApplePieSnaps Please don't embarrass me on my big night?_

 ** _ApplePieSnaps:_** _ArthurKirkland your big night? Oh you mean the first open mic night. Got'ya. ;)_

Arthur was too busy to reply to that. He glanced across his little Empire. Natalia was drying a glass with a towel. Lovino and Felicano were working like usual in the kitchen, and Ivan stood outside in a nice suit and long coat and scarf. Arthur let out a sigh of relief. It was going okay. He didn't know why he felt so nervous. It was like something was just there, poking him in the back today, warning him. He shrugged it off, and went back to fixing the microphone stand.

The bar was starting to fill out.

 ** _EmpireTavern:_** _Open Mic Night at 7pm! Free Entry! #NYC #Manhattan #OpenMic_

 ** _VargasFamiglia:_** _EmpireTavern Great. We'll be there, soon Amico._

 ** _ApplePieSnaps:_** _ArthurKirkland check your DM'S dude..._

 ** _DM FROM ApplePieSnaps to EmpireTavern:_**

 _Arthur, that isn't Lovi and Feli... I found the business card on your table the other day after they were in the bar. You need to hide Lovi and Feli. Cancel the event dude. Cancel it and call the cops._

No reply from Arthur.

 ** _DM FROM ApplePieSnaps to ArthurKirkland:_**

 _ARTHUR. Now is not the time to ignore me dude. Cancel the event. Please. This is what happened before Sam got really sick..._

 ** _DM FROM ApplePieSnaps to ArthurKirkland:_**

 _ARTHUR. I'M BEING SERIOUS. Shit. That's it I am coming over. Be there in 5..._

 ** _DM FROM ApplePieSnaps to ArthurKirkland:_**

 _ARTIE. I'm on my way..._


	4. Chapter 4 - My Way Pt 2

**_Chapter Four - My Way Pt 2:_**

 _Dear Readers,_

 _ApplePieSnaps here again (Snapple / Alfred) for my daily blog post,_

 _As you all know, I got myself involved in something I shouldn't have. Eyebrows Brit, also known as Arthur Kirkland, the owner of the Empire Tavern threw himself into my life and changed everything. The bar I usually hung out in got revamped into some classy joint which is actually pretty awesome... My morals have been turned upside down; even my sense of good judgement and character got thrown out of the window. Like, what the fuck Arthur? What have you done to me?_

 _Arthur's open mic night was due to start in a few hours yet all was not going well for my blonde British buddy. The Vargas family had been on Arthur's back about his kitchen staff, they wanted them, and Arthur wasn't going to put them in any danger. I don't understand why he feels the need to protect his fellow man, but it was kinda inspirational. I really do look up to him at times._

 _Anyway, I think they wanted to go full Scar face on them or something. As awesome as that movie was, in reality it was really scary dudes. I'm not even joking. You see the guys in suits, hands in their jackets like they're about to pull out the heat they've been packing and you just want to run in the other direction. New York is the city of dreams, but it can also be the city of nightmares._

 _A nightmare is what was waiting for my new friend, Artie._

 _I had to do something. I couldn't sit there and let him be hurt, so I ran. Not away. But I ran towards the danger. I was just in full hero mode, dudes. I don't know what came over me. I guess Eyebrows really had taught me something good, even after all the bother I gave him._

 _The heavens freaking opened and it started raining cats and dogs, I couldn't see because my glasses were covered in water, and were steamed up from my breath. I was soaked. I couldn't tell what rain was and what was sweat, but I know that my heart was pounding; I could hear it in my ears. I'd never felt this alive before._

 _However, when I got there... I realized I was too late._

Alfred rushed through the door, rain dripped off his coat, and he almost fell over from the slippery surface of the bar floor. It made his coat heavy and slap against his leg when he stopped, his hand was gripping the door frame as he caught his breath and removed his glasses so he could actually see past the fog that had formed on the lenses.

"DUDE. ARTHUR... DID YOU GET MY DM'S ON TWITTER?!" He put his glasses back on and looked around, his breath hitched up into his throat, seeing two suited gentlemen holding onto Arthur, who looked like he'd been punched in the face. He had blood down his cheek. Shit that looked painful.

"Si, We got your DM's Apple Pie..." Spoke an Italian voice, which stepped out of the kitchen, with Feliciano under his arm in a head lock. He had a blade in his fingers, pointing towards the young, scared brother. He had frightening crimson eyes, and a beautiful sharp black suit, and crisp, shining shoes. This was Luciano: The group's leader. A man that many feared in Manhattan – A Mafia boss, whose family had been here for quite a long time: Think Carmine Falcone from Batman in a younger sexier body, who liked knifes a bit too much. The two brothers that worked for Arthur were from the 'Sal Maroni' side of New York. Of course, this wasn't Batman, this was real life, in NYC. All I can say is that each did not get on. It was a power struggle with each side. Luciano's grandfather had passed on leaving him in charge, but Lovino and Feliciano's Grandfather still remained up top, but were getting on a bit in age.

Arthur's young chefs were just trying to make it in the world without dirtying their hands. Unfortunately, Arthur being naive to family names and reputations hired the Italians without knowing much about them. Why would he? He is new to the city, and the Italians could cook? Without knowing it, he got himself into a turf war.

Luciano was followed by a blonde male in a white beautiful suit, who had a hold of Lovino. This was Luciano's brother, Flavio, a more fashionable Italian who hated Lovino since the day he first laid his eyes on him.

Natalia was standing behind the bar, not really sure what to do, she kept her hands on the baseball bat that Sam had left under the counter for just this occasion.

Arthur had customers cowering under the thick wooden tables, not saying a word out of fear. They'd all been threatened by the other men that followed the Vargas brothers in – The gentlemen from before that burst out of their suits: The muscle of the operation.

Ivan seemed to have vanished as soon as they arrived...

"Arthur-" Alfred shouted, about to run over to him, when the sound of fire arms being lifted and pointed towards his direction rung through the air from Luciano's men.

"Don't even think about it. " Luciano spat. "You know, I should be thanking you Apple pie, without you I would never have found these two brothers."

"...What do you mean?" Alfred had his hands up, staring at him fearfully.

"Urgh... Your tweets Alfred... The ones you deleted..." Arthur spoke through a groan, trying to wiggle himself free.

"...M-My tweets?" Alfred stuttered. _Shit_. He really had been abusing the power of social media.

"Si... You spoke about a loud chef that had a foul mouth." Flavio smirked a bit, poking Lovino in the face with his gun. "Sounded like someone we knew."

"Bastardo..." Lovino muttered to Flavio through gritted teeth.

"Then his boss here-" Luciano strolled over to Arthur, dragging Feliciano over with him under his arm. The Mafia boss ran the back of his blade over Arthur's bruised cheek.

"-Got his menu featured in the local newspaper. With an address, we tracked you down. All of you. But when Mr Kirkland wouldn't give you up, and didn't seem to respond to our threats, well... I decided it would be time to pay him a visit myself."

Arthur winced at the blade touching his skin, but didn't look at him. Instead he stared right at Alfred who was still helplessly backed into the door.

Luciano nodded to the door, and one of his men locked it behind Alfred. "Let's all have a little chat. Sit down Alfred. Join us." The Italian grinned, but his eyes were fixated on him. They meant business. "Place your phone where I can see it."

Alfred gulped a little, then shuffled over to the bar stool nervously. In his haste, he tripped over the rug by the door clumsily, causing Arthur to flinch as he watched him tumble. Alfred quickly pulled himself up and clambered onto the chair and placed his phone on the surface of the bar itself, then put his hands back up again. "Aha... There."

Natalia gripped the baseball bat tightly, slowly lowering it to her side out of sight. Where the Hell was Ivan when you needed him?

Arthur was internally face palming. How could he get out of this? He needed something to distract them, but what could he do whilst being held by these two? He observed his surroundings. Come on _Arthur you've been in tighter situations in the middle of a bloody battlefield! Think, even when you've been hit in the head. You've been shot before, you can handle being punched. Clear those fuzzy thoughts!_

Around him was Luciano holding Feliciano by his side, who was basically crying at this point, Luciano's knife was resting back against his neck. Beside them, were Flavio and Lovino, in a similar state as their brothers. Behind them, and off to the side, in front of a booth where customers were hiding under tables was Arthur being held by two men. He needed an opportunity to overpower them and use his surroundings _.. Something. Anything._ He needed a bloody miracle.

 _Buzzzzt Buzzzt! 'WHOOP WHOOP ITS DA SOUND OF DA POLICE~_ ' started blasting out from a phone in the room.

"...Whose phone is that?" Luciano scowled angrily.

Alfred was biting his lips, hard, as he glanced down at his phone on the bar that was spinning around from the vibrations from the incoming call and playing its new ring tone.

"I said whose phone?!" Luciano barked, reaching behind himself to the gentlemen holding Arthur and pulled a gun out of their grasp. He took off the safety and held it up.

"...Mine." Alfred mumbled.

"...Seriously?" Arthur muttered in disbelief. That ring tone of all times?! Wait. This is good.

Alfred quickly looked at Arthur, who nodded to him.

"Y-Yeah that's my phone! Hahaha. I can turn it off! Man why did I change it from Bird is the word? Oh yeah, Arthur got pissed off with it. Hahahaha..." He laughed loudly, obnoxiously like usual.

Everyone was looking at him now. Luciano pointed the gun at the phone. "No need, I'll turn it off for you, Stronzo." He gritted his teeth and took aim at the phone, chanting its beautiful distracting anthem, and fired!

The customers let out screams and Alfred's mouth just gaped as his phone went to pieces. Arthur used this sudden distraction to jam his elbow into the male still holding a gun, and then nutted him with his knee, pulling the gun out of his grasp quickly, before jamming the other into the table behind them, causing them to fall over it and smack their head. He turned back and smacked the hilt of the pistol into its original owners head.

Chaos.

Arthur was now armed.

"DUDE." Alfred stared at him wide eyed, allowing Natalia to vault over the bar with the baseball bat, and smacked it right into Flavio's head, causing Lovino to drop down, and scuttle off to the side.

"OH HOME RUN!" Alfred jumped in excitement on the bar stool. What the hell just happened!? Natalia grabbed Lovino and pulled him up. He smiled a little and thanked her. "Grazie Bellezza~"

"LUCIANO." Arthur growled, pointing the gun at their boss. "Put the Italian down..."

Arthur side stepped, causing Luciano to glare back at him, and aimed at the Brit, the pair circled in a standoff.

"You swear you don't get guns in Britain! What the fuck was that?" Alfred gulped and quickly rose to his feet. He didn't believe he'd ever fired one before, or that he wouldn't.

"You don't Alfred. Not without a good reason. Let me reintroduce myself once more. Captain Arthur Kirkland, British Military...Now pull out your own fire arm and help me."

"What makes you think I have one?!" Alfred quickly defended himself.

"You're American. Of course you have one." Arthur knotted his brows, not taking his eyes off them.

"Stereotyping. I'm hurt." Alfred fake sulked.

"Alfred, shut up. Do you have one or not? - Because otherwise you've been really excited to see me on a few occasions."

"... I have one. Fuck dude." He pulled it out, pouting as he took off his own safety and aimed it at the Italian. "So now what Captain Kirkland?"

"I believe they are trespassing with murderous intent on my property. Does that mean I can place them under house arrest?"

"Or blow their brains out." Natalia finally spoke up, causing Lovino to glance at her.

"You do realize I have more of my men outside. You really think I'd come unprepared, you bastardo." Luciano glared, placing his knife up against Feliciano's throat, his own gun aimed at Arthur. "I will cut his throat."

"Noooooo." Feliciano whined. "I surrender; please just let me go home. I don't want to cause trouble; I just want to continue making a 'pasta and writing stories with Luddy..." He wept in Luciano's arms, staring at the knife.

Arthur needed to get the front door open, and get his customers out of there. They could call for help. He shivered a little; it was that jabbing feeling in his back again. Seriously what the hell was it? It was cold.

All of a sudden, the Juke box started playing again... It was instrumental msuic. What was that? Everyone paused and looked around.

"Who put that on..?" Arthur asked, really confused.

"Dude I told you this happened last time..." Alfred frowned.

"Quit fucking around. " Luciano grumbled as his men staggered back to their feet, allowing Natalia to dart at them with the baseball bat, so they backed off. Lovino picked up a broken chair leg and started wielding it.

"Aaahh it's the ghost of the Empire. " Feli' squirmed a little, making Luciano glare down at him for a moment.

"There is no such thing you stronzo." Luciano snapped.

 _BWBBRHGHHHHHH!_

With almighty crash, the door got smashed in, causing everyone in the room to jump out of their skin.

"Whoopsie. My bad, door broke down. Privet, everyone." Ivan walked in smiling, looming over everyone. He glanced around. "Oh are we having a party? Let me join." He grabbed a hold of the pipe work on the wall and yanked it off in one blow, wielding it.

"...Bloody Hell Ivan. That was expensive, and what time do you call this?" Arthur barked. Alfred just stared at him. What was this crazy super human strength? He's like the freakin' hulk.

"Prosti, Boss. I was speaking to an Italian down the street. Oh there are more of them. Hello!" He smiled at them.

"What the fuck?" Luciano questioned the behemoth.

"Da, I think his name was uh...Romulus?" Ivan looked a tad confused, not sure if he pronounced it correctly.

"Grandpa!?" Feliciano chirped out, squirming again in Luciano's now loosened grip. He was distracted.

"...Merda." Luciano growled. "JOHNNY. " He shouted, causing more men in Italian suits to burst through the door which was now in pieces under Ivan's feet.

"It is a party! We even have the musics. Isn't it supposed to be microphone night? Boss?" Ivan looked over to Arthur, ignoring the presence of the others surrounding him. The Russian just smacked the pipe in his palm, still grinning.

"Yes... It was." It gave him an idea. Luciano was looking between his men and Ivan, before looking back at Arthur. The Brit managed to tilt his head to the booth behind him, where customers were hiding. His staff and Alfred all managed to notice and understood he wanted to get them out the back door when he tilted his head again to the kitchen.

Arthur had finally realised the song that was looping. If this place was haunted, it was defiantly telling him that the show must go on. At least that was his take on it. Either that or he'd go down with his empire. The captain should always go down with his ship after all.

Arthur lowered his gun when Luciano wasn't looking and stepped back, carefully making his way to the stage he had set up earlier in the evening.

"That's right. This was a night of entertainment. Not bloodshed. Have you no respect for showmen ship?" Arthur asked sarcastically to the Italians invading his home and business.

"...Arthur what are you doing?" Alfred looked at him, stepping closer to Luciano with his gun up, holding it with both hands, shaking with nerves and adrenaline. The Brit was insane, it's official. He had to be.

Once Arthur and Alfred moved, the whole room reshuffled. Lovino and Natalia were now behind Luciano and Feli, by the booth of customers. They'd kicked down a table to use as a shield from bullets if necessary.

Arthur picked up the microphone off the stand and patted it to check it was working.

 _PAT PAT_

"I used to be in a band at school, it was a punk band but I can alternate. I'm pretty flexible like that." He winked over to Alfred as he spoke into the microphone. Was he now showing off?

"Someone shoot him before he starts singing." Luciano commanded. One of his men took aim, and fired off a shot, to which Arthur darted to the side and picked up a table to shield himself.

"Fuck it!" Arthur announced, clearing his throat.

This was going to be one hell of a distraction, even if it was his last. This was his Empire. If this was how he was going to die, he was going to do it in style: His brand, his own personal touch. It was unique and it was his way...

The instrumental music started playing. If Arthur was going to die tonight, he was going to do it embarrassing Alfred.

"And now, the end is near... And so I face the final curtain~"

"Arthur..." It was Sinatra again. Alfred watched him, keeping his gun raised up towards Luciano.

 _"My Friend, I'll say it clear. I'll State my face, of which I'm certain..."_

"Boss?" Feliciano blinked, looking up at him. Natalia and Lovino got to work on moving customers out from the table as quickly and as quietly as possible whilst everyone was watching the Brit strut around on stage.

 _"I've lived a life that's full... I've travelled each and every highway... "_

Alfred was chewing on his lip, trying not to smile a little bit at his courage. Ivan grabbed his shoulder and pushed him away towards Arthur. "Guard him, little Apple pie." Little? Alfred staggered over to him quickly, re-aiming towards Luciano from in front of Arthur.

 _"And more, much more than this, I did it my way..."_

"This is some cheesy shit but you're pretty good... Keep it up Artie. " Alfred whispered back to him.

 _"Regrets... I've had a few."_ He glanced down at Alfred, then the Italian's he hired. He gripped his microphone, darting back behind his little table shield as another shot got fired at him. Alfred ducked down too, and ended up firing back at them.

 _"But then again, too few to mention... I did what I had to do... I Saw it through without exemption."_

Ivan now glared down at Luciano, threateningly, with his metal pipe.

 _"I planned each charted course, each careful step along the highway. And more, much more than this, I did it my way."_

Luciano glared up at Ivan a little fearfully, but didn't back down. He did however drop Feliciano, and aimed his gun up at Ivan. "Madre Stronzo."

Natalia just got back from pushing the customers out the back door, around the fighting, and looked over in worry at her brother. "Ivan!"

"Oh don't worry sis', if he shoots me, I crush his tiny skull into dust, Da?" Ivan chuckled, a shadow forming over his face.

 _"Yes, there were times, I'm sure you knew. When I bit off more than I could chew..."_ Arthur grinned a little guiltily down at Alfred, who glanced back at him, before glaring out at Luciano.

 _"And through it all, when there was doubt, I Ate it up, and spit it out. I faced it all, and I stood tall, And did it my way~"_ Alfred had backed himself onto the stage with Arthur. Arthur handed him his gun allowing Alfred to keep aim, having used his ammo exchanging blows with the Mafia men.

"...not fired a gun before today... Haha... I can tie people up though... Boy scout..." He muttered beside Arthur, letting him carry on.

 _"...I've loved; I've laughed and cried... "_ He almost felt tears rise to his lids, ducking out the way of another shot. _"I've had my fill, my share of losing, and now as tears subside, I find it all so amusing..."_ He sang with a slight smirk.

Alfred kept biting his lips. "Quit fucking firing at him you jerks. Let Eyebrows sing his fucking heart out." He managed to hit one of the men in the shoulder in annoyance, making them drop a gun. Alfred squealed a bit, having actually hit someone. "Shit, sorry dude." Why did he apologise to the person he shot. Arthur smirked a bit more.

 _"To think, I did all that, and may I say, not in a shy why... Oh no, oh no, not me, I did it my why~"_

The Russian was closing in on Luciano, and grabbed his wrist, crushing his hand in his grasp.

 _"For what is a man, what has he got? If not himself, then he has naught~" Arthur was in full on ballade mode right now, belting out from the top of his lungs. He may as well end on a high, seeing another male aiming at him._

 _"To say, the things he truly feels, and not the words of one who kneels!" He flipped them off, taunting them._

 _"THE RECORD SHOWS, I TOOK THE BLOWS AND DID IT MY WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY~"_ Arthur just dropped the microphone, and fell down to his knees. "Ha... Alfred. Help me back up. Is anyone hurt?" He was holding his shoulder under his jacket.

"Arthur?" He quickly looked back, before diving down to his side, pulling a table out in front of them as a shield. "I don't think so; did you get hit and not say anything?" He plucked Arthur's hand away from his shoulder.

"It could have been worse... I could have been killed. Thanks for guarding me." Arthur smiled faintly at Alfred, whilst the American fussed over his wound, trying not to puke from the sight of blood.

Ivan had picked Luciano up; he was in so much pain as the Russian crushed the gun and his hand in his grasp. "Argh STOP! " Luciano shouted.

Ivan raised the cold pipe to his face, pressing it into his skin, tilting his head.

"You hit the boss, Da? Your turn~" He then struck him hard in the head with the pipe and dropped him down, stepping over him after discarding the unconscious Italian.

Ivan went to deal with the other men, but they were gone. Instead, in their place was a new Italian: An older, still handsome silver fox, in a long black coat and expensive looking suit.

"GRANDPA!" Feliciano crawled over to him, out the way of everything.

"...Shiiit." Lovino frowned.

"Si, Feliciano, Si Lovino I've come to clean up your mess." Romulus glanced around. "Although it seems your boss and your colleagues managed it for you?" He raised a brow. "Come hai fatto questo?" He muttered.

"Yo' dude, Speak American!" Alfred shouted.

"...English. It's English." Arthur laughed quietly, sitting on his arse, on the stage now.

"Mi Dispiace. I was wondering how you all did this." Romulus smirked, stepping over to Luciano and gave him a good kick. "Remus raised a little monster." He then looked over to Flavio. "Two little monsters." He pulled his boys into his arms, "Where did I go wrong?" He joked, hugging Lovino and Feliciano.

"Arthur was it?" He said, looking over to the bar's owner on stage, having heard his performance from outside. He did appreciate the choice of song. His own men began rushing in, cleaning up the mess, and dragging the injured people out. "I'd like to thank you for looking out for my grandsons, and not giving them up. Sam would have been proud of you."

"You think?" Arthur took a bullet for this damned tavern. The Brit was injured yet still salty and sarcastic. Nothing has changed.

"I think so too." Alfred grinned at him, before scooping the bushy browed Brit up into his arms.

"What the Bloody hell are you doing Alfred?!" Arthur swatted his hand at his chest. Alfred ignored it.

"Carrying an injured solider?" The American gave him a cheesy smirk.

"...I'm not a solider anymore. Just put me down. I'm the owner of Empire. That is all."

"Arthur, you never stop being a soldier. You always have something or someone to fight for." Romulus strolled over, letting his grandson's go. "Think about that. As thanks, we will be here to watch your back." He nodded and tilted his hat down to Arthur, before twirling on his heel, and strolled out, snapping his fingers.

His men dragged Luciano and Flavio out of the bar, along with all his men. Lovino and Feliciano lingered behind, Natalia stood with Ivan, each holding their blunt instruments of doom.

"...Boss. I'd quite like to go back to my normal home with Feliciano if that's okay... Thank you for everything. I'll be in early tomorrow, I promise."

"Si... I won't be back in, but thanks Mr Kirkland sir!" Feliciano gave him an awkward salute and skipped out, cheerfully grinning.

"...It's okay lads. Bright and early Lovino. No smart ass comments please?" Arthur asked, hopefully.

"I'm only one man Arthur." He smirked, and walked out "Arrivederci~"

Arthur grumbled and looked at Alfred again, who was just looking over at the camera he set up earlier in the day for the nights event. It was blinking.

"What?" Arthur frowned, crossing his arms in Alfred's grasp.

"Did you turn that on?" Alfred pointed to his DSLR on the Tripod in front of the stage, almost dropping Arthur, causing him to suddenly grab his jacket.

"Gyuah!" He looked over to it. "...No? Does the blinking light mean it's on?"

"...I knew you were old, but come on dude, of course that means it's on..." Alfred responded

"...Its recording? IT RECORDED ALL OF THAT BOLLOCKS?" Arthur started panicking.

"I think I found how we're going to get you viral..." Alfred said with a smirk.

 _So anyway dudes and dudettes that is the story of how_ _ **'GHOST STARTS RECORDING NYC MAFIA SHOW DOWN AT EMPIRE WITH SINGING EYEBROWS BRIT'**_ _got famous, and how I gained a million new followers. I took Arthur to the hospital to fix up his shoulder. It ended up being a small wound, thankfully. It just caused an old injury to start playing up again – turns out Arthur got shot there before too. Freaking crazy shit right there. What are the odds? I wish he told me sooner he used to be a soldier. That's so cool!_

 _We gained some new friends in the neighbourhood, and the cops ended up thanking us for helping to capture the Vargas boys._

 _What else? OH ARTHUR GOT ME A NEW PHONE! He wanted to thank me for coming to help him out, but he ended up making my new ring tone Bad Boys by inner circle... You know the one that goes "BAD BOYS BAD BOYS WHATCHA GONNA DO WHEN THEY COME FOR YOU..." Very funny. It's okay. I set Arthur's ring tone for when he calls me to the Imperial march. Hahaha. It's fitting. He gets irritated so damn easily. He insisted it be Staying Alive by the Bee Gee's but it makes him sound even older._

 _Empire Tavern has been doing really well since the video went viral, we even had a feature on TV man. I got to go on TV and it wasn't for something lame! I'm like a hero now. It's freaking awesome._

 _A lot of you have been messaging me about this blog. No, Arthur had no idea about it – until one of you guys sent him a link over twitter. Talk about an awkward conversation, seriously?!_

"Alfred." Arthur stared at his phone quizzically.

"Yo?" He looked up from his own phone – his new one which he'd already covered in a superman phone case.

"I didn't know you wrote blog posts every day." Arthur said, smirking broadly and quickly stepped back after seeing Alfred's eyes widen, and his body vault across the bar to grab Arthur's phone out of his hands. Arthur managed to avoid the grasp, only for Alfred to be stuck half way across the bar, holding his tie. "DON'T READ THEM. I'M BEGGING YOU."

"Honestly, it's like you don't know me at all. Now I just want to read them more." Arthur held his phone up higher, getting a few looks from customers and Natalia who was just trying to make a cocktail with these two being childish.

"Arthur, no! I uh... Write about my day and stuff... It's embarrassing please don't. "

Arthur side stepped and held his tie also, dragging Alfred along the bar so he could get out. "Alright, I won't read them... One condition." He started leading him to the stairs, with one finger raised.

"...What are you doing? Where are you taking me?!" Alfred was still holding the tie none the less.

"You read them to me." Arthur had such an evil grin on his face; The Smug little British bastard. He was walking backwards up the stairs.

"Hell no!" Alfred objected.

"Alright... _Dear Readers, Today a new owner of Empire moved in-"_ He began reading.

"OKAY! Shit." He snatched his phone and almost got away with running off; But Arthur grabbed the back of his hood and pulled him back.

"Oh no you don't, you little shit. If you've written about me since then, then I want to hear about it."

Arthur dragged him upstairs to keep him from getting TOO embarrassed in front of everyone. He then proceeded to make him read each and every blog post about Empire. The Brit had no idea he'd written this about him, and the heart and soul the American put into his posts. Some even had a few snaps of the bar, and even Arthur working or making a cocktail. It usually had a funny little caption underneath it.

Alfred was bright red and mumbling through some parts yet he continued in his head strong way. His stories showed how Alfred began to appreciate Arthur, and how he no longer felt that Empire and its Patrons were haunted by their past. They were accepting of Arthur, and the changes he had made. He wrote about the Eyebrow Brit that came to New York as an ambitious yet small, frightened and confused little lamb that made it big in the City that never sleeps. He became a wolf.

Arthur sat quietly, and didn't say a word as he listened to Alfred read. He was resting his chin on both his hands, smirking at parts. Honestly, the Brit had no idea Alfred had paid him that much mind and attention.

"Alfred. You can stop now."

"Thank god." Alfred breathed a sigh of relief.

"Alfred... "Arthur glanced down. "I had no idea you cared that much. I mean, I did find myself reading all your tweets and posts on Facebook and Instagram.. But to go and write all that..." He smiled a little. "It really warms my heart."

The still scarlet American tilted his head up to Arthur, sitting in front of him at the coffee table In Arthur's living room.

"You read all my posts?" His bright blue eyes lit up.

Arthur nods in response. "Look. You used to be the bane of my existence and nothing would have pleased me more if you never came back into the bar." He gave him a dull stare for a moment.

"...Oh."

"But, selfish little Artie here, found that you made me a lot of money being a regular. I decided to deal with it. I was trying to prove to you that I'd make it past a month, because your posts dug deep."

Alfred was now the one who was listening quietly; he nodded, letting him continue.

"This may sound weird, but as time went on I found myself sort of getting used to your face and that laugh of yours. When we started to talk I realised I looked forward to when you came into the bar. It really made surviving in New York bearable, especially with all the shit that was going on. Now I've proved myself to you, I feel pretty liberated. Empire is a success and you're doing well off the side too. Win win really."

Alfred's face just dropped, as he stared at him.

"Arthur. What are you saying?" Alfred was oblivious to an extent, but was getting there.

"... Seriously?" Arthur couldn't help but laugh a little. "I'm saying that when I sang on stage that night, and thought I was honestly going to die, I was happy that the last person I would have seen was you, idiot."

Alfred blinked, before his eyes widened. "... Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"I don't know, are you thinking what I'm saying?" Arthur narrowed his eyes at Alfred, mildly irritated that he didn't understand the just of what he was saying.

"What?" Alfred just got confused again. _Why was everything a mystery with this Brit. Just be straight forward!_

"Urgh! I am saying that I think I really like you Alfred, more than a friend..."

"Why didn't you just say that in the first place - wait you like dudes too?"

Arthur just blinked. "I thought I implied that by saying that I liked you, yes."

"Shit no way." Alfred gave him a hearty whack in the chest with the back of his hand. "Me too. I didn't think you'd ever like me back!"

"Wait what?" Arthur's cheeks grew pink. "Like you back?"

"Yeah!" Arthur was still wondering how he can just blurt it out like that. "I like you more than a friend too. Christ dude, why do you think I came to find you after hearing about the mafia coming to your place. I wanted to protect you!"

"I still got shot."

"It's the thought that counts."

"..."

"Right?" Alfred laughed.

"Right." Arthur cracked into a small laugh. "Thank you..."

"Now that I think about it, my followers did keep asking if we were an item..."

"What? Really?"

"Yeah. They kept saying we clearly liked each other after seeing the video." Alfred pouted a bit.

"... We can be pretty flamboyant and flirty with each other..."

"When?" Alfred pouted a little more.

"All the time? Just yesterday you were trying to throw ice into my shirt as I worked... "

"Ha! That was flirty?"

"You don't call giving some one ice cold nipples flirty? Alright."

"..." Alfred just snorted and burst out laughing, causing Arthur to laugh too.

He made a good point. This was the start of something beautiful.

 ** _ApplePieSnaps:_** _ArthurKirkland dude, why do we need to go suit shopping?_

 ** _ArthurKirkland:_** _ApplePieSnaps You know why. #Classy #YouLookHot #Iwould #DeliciousApplePie ;)_

 ** _ApplePieSnaps:_** _ArthurKirkland Stop. #Bonerstorm #JK ;P_

 ** _LovinoRomanos:_** _ApplePieSnaps ArthurKirkland Get a room #TMI_

 ** _EmpireTavern:_** _All lodging for tonight is occupied. Sorry for the inconvenience._

 ** _ApplePieSnaps:_** _EmpireTavern you don't even lodge out rooms. #Confused_

 ** _ApplePieSnaps:_** _... Oh. ArthurKirkland EmpireTavern #JustGotIt_

 ** _EmpireTavern:_** _Apologies if that caused confusion. We do not normally rent out rooms. But you may book out our bar for special occasions!_

 ** _LovinoRomanos :_** _EmpireTavern ArthurKirkland Nice save. Please just DM though. You two make me want to hurl. #PlzStop #VomStorm #NotGoodForKitchenWork_

 ** _ArthurKirkland:_** _LovinoRomanos that's a point. Aren't you supposed to be working right now?_

 ** _ApplePieSnaps:_** _LovinoRomanos ArthurKirkland RUN WHILST YOU CAN. THERE IS STILL TIME TO ESCAPE #THEBRITISHARECOMING_

 ** _ArthurKirkland:_** _ApplePieSnaps You didn't need to tell him my plans. ;)_

 ** _ApplePieSnaps:_** _ArthurKirkland ... I was talking about you leaving the bar to go to the kitchen to confront Lovi... ARTHUR! e-e ! /_

 ** _IvanBraginsky :_** _ArthurKirkland Stop texting and do the thing to the big American virgin already. #BoredWaiting #Chicken #DirtyDance #TwoWayTango #HurryUpAndFuck #DoAmericaAFavour #Fuck_

 ** _ApplePieSnaps:_** _IvanBraginsky ArthurKirkland WHAT THE FUCK DUDE?_

 ** _LovinoRomanos :_** _IvanBraginsky ArthurKirkland ApplePieSnaps LOL #StillGunaPuke_

 ** _EmpireTavern:_** _If I see any more employees on their phones whilst at work, there will be trouble. ;) ApplePieSnaps is okay though. He does marketing. 3_

 _See? Embarrassing. But yes. That is how the Brit and I finally started dating ladies and gentleman. I mocked him, I joked about how shit he was but honestly I fell for him, hard. I regret it each and every day._

 ** _DM From ArthurKirkland to ApplePieSnaps:_**

 _Alfred. Don't listen to Ivan. I'd never rush you into it. Just know I love you, okay? Dork._

 _Why do I love this guy? Come on people. You told him about my blog #SecretlyGrateful #NoRegrets_


End file.
